


Read Between The Lines

by daretoliveforever



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Libraries, M/M, tsukki is a book worm, tsukki is a jerk but not really, yamacutie and tsukki are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daretoliveforever/pseuds/daretoliveforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima is kind of a jerk to everyone. He'd rather spend his time reading books than socializing. The only person who's gotten close to him is Yamaguchi.<br/>-<br/>Where Yamaguchi and Tsukishima didn't go to middle school together so Yamaguchi doesn't know about Tsukishima's attitude issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read Between The Lines

Tsukishima Kei has a deep love for literature. From the time that he could read, Tsukishima always had a book in hand or one nearby. His love of reading steamed from the hours he spent in the library while his mother worked behind the counter. As Tsukishima got older, he began exploring more genres of books, and spent the vast majority of his time cooped up in the library reading. He was never like the other kids in school or around his house, rather than running around and playing outside with friends, Tsukishima was reading. Every weekend and every open opportunity Tsukishima could be found in the hidden away in the library.

That’s where he met Yamaguchi Tadashi. The freckled boy had come in to pick up a book his mother had requested. When he saw Tsukishima reading a book on constellations, Yamaguchi began asking him all about the stars and planets that he had read about. After that, Yamaguchi made it a habit to stop by the library so that he could to talk to Tsukishima. After getting to know each other, Yamaguchi began slipping into calling Tsukishima “Tsukki”. At first, Tsukishima blushed every time Yamaguchi called him that. But the name was endearing, so he soon learned to enjoy the way the name slipped of Yamaguchi’s tongue.

“Hey Tsukki.” Yamaguchi called out quietly as he slide into the seat opposite of Tsukishima in the otherwise silent library.  

Tsukishima hummed in greeting as he continued reading his novel.

Yamaguchi knew to keep quiet until Tsukishima looked up from his book. He knew how important books were to Tsukishima so he knew not to interrupt.

As Tsukishima’s eyes scanned over the last of a paragraph, he put a bookmark in so as not to lose his spot before putting his book down on the table.

“Are you excited Tsukki!” Yamaguchi exclaimed eagerly

“Hm? For what?” Tsukishima questioned

“We start middle school tomorrow.”

“Oh. Not really.”

“Of course you wouldn’t be. That just means less time reading. Ah Tsukki I wish we were going to the same school.” Yamaguchi mumbled sliding down against the table to rest his head on his folded arms.

“Yeah.”

Tsukishima agreed with Yamaguchi; however he was glad that he and Yamaguchi weren’t going to the same school. The thing was that Yamaguchi didn’t know how Tsukishima was outside of the library. He knew Tsukishima as a nice quiet boy who would always listen to Yamaguchi’s chatter. But in reality, Tsukishima was rude and cold to people he didn’t know. Yamaguchi had always been the exception. He didn’t know why, but he was. Tsukishima didn’t want to be a jerk, but he just ended up having a sharp tongue and a cold personality when people tried to talk to him. The people in his school didn’t talk to Tsukishima because they knew they would have some rude remark spewed at them if they tried.

Tsukishima didn’t want Yamaguchi to know this. He wanted his friend to think of him as the nice boy with an unhealthy obsession with books, his true self.

“Are you going to join any clubs?” Yamaguchi asked

“I don’t know yet. Maybe.” Tsukishima replied

“You should join the volleyball team.”

“Why?”

“You like volleyball don’t you? You should play. You join your schools team and I’ll join mine and maybe one day we'll play a match against each other.”

“…”

“Come on Tsukki. Please!”

“… Fine. But only if you join your schools.” Tsukishima muttered giving into his friend’s request.

“Thanks Tsukki!” I need to go now. Mom wants me back early. See you later Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said cheerfully before wandering off back home.

Tsukishima let out a long sign, running a hand through his tousled hair, _volleyball… this isn’t going to go well._

-

Weeks went by in a flash. Tsukishima was only able to visit the library on the weekends now due to volleyball practice and homework. Yamaguchi would be there as always. They would talk about how school was going. What their classes were like. How volleyball practice was. It was comforting to know that Yamaguchi would always be there waiting for Tsukishima.

School was going about as expected for Tsukishima. People still didn’t like him. The new students got a shock when they tried to befriend Tsukishima and ended up just getting a cold shoulder. Everyone was surprised when Tsukishima joined the volleyball team. His teammates wanted to know why he joined, but he refused to give them an answer. They didn’t need to know that he joined because Yamaguchi suggested he should.

It was the same day in and day out. The only relief Tsukishima got where the hours he spent in the library reading and talking with Yamaguchi.

“Tsukki, did you hear that we’re having a practice match with your school next week.”

Tsukishima knew about this. It worried him what Yamaguchi would think when their teams practiced together because then Yamaguchi would see how just how much Tsukishima wasn’t liked. He would see how bad Tsukishima’s personality was and how his teammates didn’t like cooperating with him.

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think we’ll win. We’re not that good. But it’ll be fun playing together.”

“My team probably isn’t any better.” Tsukishima muttered as his ran his hand over the book he had been reading with his eyes downcast avoiding Yamaguchi’s gaze.

“Well, let the best team win.”

Yamaguchi smiled.

-

Tsukishima had just finished stretching when Yamaguchi’s team had entered the gym. They were small in numbers, but some of the players looked strong. Yamaguchi was towards the back of the group, his eyes looking around the gym. When his eyes met Tsukishima’s, he smiled wide.

The game began as any other.

Yamaguchi on one side of the net and Tsukishima on the other.

 The whistle blew and the game began.

Tsukishima’s team won the first set. Yamaguchi’s the second. By the third set, it was a fairly even game until Yamaguchi was up to serve. He managed to gain two points of his serve, giving his team the upper hand. Two points later and Yamaguchi’s team had won.

The teams lined up, extending their hands to the player opposite of them. It just so happened that Yamaguchi was in front on Tsukishima.

“Good game Tsukki.” He said excitedly as he shook Tsukishima’s hand.

Tsukishima could hear his team mates snickering at the nickname. Luckily, Yamaguchi didn’t notice anything wrong.

“Yeah. Good game.”

-

“But your block Tsukki! It was so incredible. You could go pro if you really wanted to. I mean you have the height for it and you’re good.”

Yamaguchi had been animatedly talking since he met with Tsukishima that afternoon. He was still excited about the win a few days prior. Tsukishima sat and listened as his friend retold the game with extra commentary added.

“You were good too you know.” Tsukishima said effectively stopping Yamaguchi’s trail of words.

Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi flushed red under the compliment.

“U-uh thanks Tsukki.”

Thankfully Yamaguchi didn’t mention how Tsukishima’s teammates would give Tsukishima the same cold shoulder that he had always been giving them. After the match, his teammates began calling him Tsukki. After some quiet threats, they eventually stopped, but it only added to their obvious dislike for him.

Yamaguchi either didn’t notice anything was weird about him and his teammates, or he just knew not to say anything about it.

-

Their middle school years went by faster than they expected. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s volleyball teams would occasionally practice against one another. They never played each other in an official match. Both teams were shut down by stronger teams before they were able to play against each other.

High school would be starting soon.

The difference this time around was that Yamaguchi was going to the same high school as Tsukishima.

This time, there would be no hiding the fact that Tsukishima was a jerk to other people. Yamaguchi would see how cold he acted around people, how people wanted to be friends with the quiet stoic boy, yet they were too afraid of getting near him. He would soon know that Tsukishima isn’t who he thought he was.

And that scared Tsukishima.

He didn’t want Yamaguchi to leave him once he realized that Tsukishima had a terrible personality when around other people. He didn’t want him to see his bad side.

Tsukishima wanted Yamaguchi to stay innocent and believe that the Tsukishima he knew in the library was the same Tsukishima that was in school.

-

Sometime during Tsukishima’s time in middle school, he began to notice a change. Well, he wasn’t really sure if you could consider it a change. Tsukishima began to notice Yamaguchi more. Or more accurately, he began to notice the lack of Yamaguchi.

With school and practice, Tsukishima was seeing less and less of his friend. During the periods where he didn’t see Yamaguchi, Tsukishima felt lonely. Before, Tsukishima craved the silence and wanted to be left alone with his books. But now, he couldn’t help but miss the comforting presence of his freckled friend.

Whenever Yamaguchi was there, Tsukishima was… happy. He felt warm inside and would always smile at the stories Yamaguchi would tell him.

During school, Tsukishima would find himself wishing that Yamaguchi was there to talk to or just to be there to have the comfort of another person.

He wanted to see Yamaguchi’s smiling face, to hear his soft tone talking nonsense to him. He wanted to have that warm presence of knowing that there was someone who _wanted_ to be with Tsukishima.

And one day it became clear.

As the sun shone down of Yamaguchi hunched over his textbooks franticly doing homework. His tongue peeking out of his mouth and his brow furrowed in concentration. Tsukishima couldn’t help but think _He’s beautiful._

Tsukishima was falling for Yamaguchi.

-

As Tsukishima stood in line during the opening ceremony for high school, his eyes wandered around looking for Yamaguchi.

Eventually he spotted him towards the front with his characteristic unruly hair, his clothes slightly rumpled. Tsukishima chuckled as he watched Yamaguchi try and hide a yawn behind his hand without seeming rude. Knowing Yamaguchi, he was probably so excited that he didn’t get much sleep the night before.

“Hey look at that kid, the one with the freckles on his face.”

Tsukishima’s ears perked up as he heard some boys beside him whispering. They were trying to be inconspicuous about it, but it was obvious as to who they were talking about. Yamaguchi was the only person he had seen thus far that had freckles across his cheeks.

“He looks like an easy target.” One of the boys whispered.

“Yeah he does. I bet you he’ll be harassed by that Tsukishima guy. He seems like the type to pick on someone like him.”

The boys chuckled to themselves completely unaware that Tsukishima was within earshot of them. He was furious at the thought that people would view Yamaguchi as bullying material. What made it worse was that people thought that he would be the one to bully him.

The opening ceremony ended and the classes were told to head to class.

Tsukishima tried to compose himself, but was struggling to do so. He just wanted to yell at the two who were already making fun of Yamaguchi.

Arriving at his classroom, Tsukishima was surprised to see Yamaguchi in the same class as well. It was unexpected, but a pleasant surprise nonetheless.

Yamaguchi perked up when he saw Tsukishima enter the room. He looked like he wanted to greet Tsukishima, but was cut short as the teacher entered the room, starting class.

-

By the time lunch rolled around, all Tsukishima wanted to do was to curl up in bed with a book and maybe some tea.

Tsukishima pulled his headphones over his ears before anyone had a chance to talk to him. It was a habit that he had made during his first year in middle school.

Tsukishima didn’t notice the eyes on Yamaguchi as he stood up with his lunch. He didn’t see how people began whispering amongst themselves as Yamaguchi made his way over to Tsukishima’s desk.

The students were whisper about Yamaguchi. They were expecting him to ask Tsukishima to having lunch together, only to be shut down by a cold, hard glare.

They watched as Yamaguchi approached Tsukishima.

Yamaguchi noticed the headphones over Tsukishima’s ears. He knew that there wasn’t any music playing. He knew it as a habit that Tsukishima had when in the library. On particularly busy days, Tsukishima would wear headphones to block out any unwanted noise.

He tugged lightly on Tsukishima’s sleeve, grabbing the attention of the blonde boy.

Yamaguchi pointed at his lunch, indicating that he wanted to have lunch with his friend. Tsukishima nodded before pulling down his headphones, grabbing his lunch and heading out the door to have lunch away from the noise of the classroom.

As the pair exited the room, Tsukishima noticed the looks of surprise on his classmate’s faces. It only fueled more whispers when Tsukishima sent them an angry glare.

-

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi decided to eat lunch out in the courtyard away from the crowds of people. It was quiet and a nice, cool breeze blew through the trees. Tsukishima knew that now was the time to explain to Yamaguchi that he wasn't the same person that he knew, that he hides himself behind and indifferent attitude and angry glares.

Before Tsukishima was able to being explaining himself, he was stopped by a group of boys who thought now would be a good time to make friends with Tsukishima.

“Hey Tsukishima, I see you’ve made a friend” one boy said with genuine enthusiasm.

He got no response back, just a turned head and a bored expression.

“Ah I see. So you’re still your cold self. Too bad, you could be really popular if you changed you attitude.”Another boy said before the group left Tsukishima and Yamaguchi alone.

Yamaguchi just looked at Tsukishima waiting for an explanation as to what just happened.

“Yamaguchi, there’s something I need to explain to you.”

“What is it Tsukki?”

“I’m... not the kind of person who... likes to talk to other people. I'm not nice to others. What just happened is the same thing that has been happening since I was little. I don't know how to talk to people so I hide behind snarky remarks and glares. I'm sorry. If you don't want to hang around with me I'd understand. I don't know why you'd want to be with someone who everyone hates.” Tsukishima said quickly.

Yamaguchi looked at him without saying anything. A slight smile tugged at his lips before he began to giggle.

“Why would I not want to hang out with you because of that? I don't care if you're mean to others, just as long as you're nice to me, I could care less. I understand Tsukki; it's like a defense mechanism.”

Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi speechless. He had expected Yamaguchi to want nothing to do with Tsukishima once he knew the truth.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima mumbled looking down at his lunch, a blush forming on his cheeks.

And that was that. Yamaguchi accepted Tsukishima the way that he was.

-

The school year dragged on. Days were spent in school and volleyball practice. The gaps in between were filled with time spent in the library and at each other’s houses.

The friendship between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi has only but grown since they began high school.

Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi struggled to find his own place amongst the volleyball team. As much as he wanted to help him further, he was still afraid of showing his vulnerable side to anyone other than his own family and Yamaguchi. So he watched as Yamaguchi improved on his own, giving him compliments and advice whenever they were alone.

Life in high school wasn’t easy. People were getting tired of Tsukishima’s attitude and began questioning Yamaguchi on how he could stand spending time with him. Yamaguchi would smile to himself and ignore the questions. He knew the real Tsukishima, and for both boys, they wanted to keep it that way.

Everything was just a routine until one day when Yamaguchi was called out during lunch to help a teacher carry some notebooks to another room.

Once Yamaguchi was absent from the classroom, Tsukishima pulled his headphones on to cancel out the background noise of the chattering students. However not even a minute later, a group of students approached Tsukishima. He tried just ignoring them, but the group was adamant on gaining Tsukishima’s attention.

“What?” Tsukishima snapped at the group, pulling his headphones down around his neck.

“Why are you always hanging around Yamaguchi? You seem to hate everyone else so why are you all buddy buddy with him?” one of the girls asked in her obnoxiously high pitched voice.

Tsukishima looked at the group with a bored expression before turning he’s head to stare out the window. It was a stupid question, one that he didn’t feel the need to have to justify.

“Hey, she asked a question. Do you think you’re better than us, huh?” another boy said staring down at Tsukishima.

“I shouldn’t have to answer a stupid question like that so fuck off.” Tsukishima replied bitterly.

“Oh I see. I bet he’s like you sex friend right? He gets you off so you put up with him.” Someone else said causing the group to laugh at the ridiculous statement.

Tsukishima didn’t see Yamaguchi walk back into the group then. He didn’t know that Yamaguchi was watching as Tsukishima shot out of his seat, grabbing the boy who made the comment by his collar.

“I told you to fuck off.” Tsukishima snarled at the boy. The rest of the group stepped back as they saw the anger in Tsukishima’s eyes and in the tone of his voice.

“Leave Yamaguchi alone.” He said before shoving the boys back with enough force that the boy fell helplessly to the floor.

“Tsukki.”

Tsukishima looked up to see a wide eyed Yamaguchi in the door way. Without thinking he grabbed his bag and headed towards the door.

“Come with me.” he said as he walked past Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima was furious. He wasn’t thinking as he stormed through the school. He could hear Yamaguchi following behind him asking where they were going. He didn’t bother answering the question as he turned up the stairwell.

Pushing through the door at the top of the stairs, Tsukishima was met with a cool breeze. He took in a deep breath, calming himself down.

“Tsukki, we’re not allowed up here.” Yamaguchi said as he pushed through the doorway.

Without a word, Tsukishima dropped his bag, turning to Yamaguchi. He grabbed the freckled boy by his collar, pulling him into a kiss.

Yamaguchi let out a little squeak, but soon relaxed into the kiss.

It was a gentle kiss and was over far too quickly.

Breaking apart, Tsukishima looked at Yamaguchi who had a brilliant shade of pink dusting across his cheeks, accentuated his freckles.

“They really must have made you mad if it made you want to kiss me.” Yamaguchi chuckled breathlessly.

Tsukishima loosened his grip on Yamaguchi’s collar, but not quiet letting go just yet. He smiled softly at Yamaguchi. It was so typically that Yamaguchi wouldn’t question Tsukishima’s actions. That’s what made Tsukishima fall for him in the first place. Yamaguchi just understood him better than anyone else.

“Yeah they did… I won’t let them say mean things about you.”

Yamaguchi’s smile stretched even wider. He placed his head on Tsukishima’s shoulder, his arms circling around the taller boy.

“I know.”

-

“You know, I’m kind of glad you’re rude to others.” Yamaguchi said one evening as they were walking home from practice.

Tsukishima eyed Yamaguchi in confusion waiting for him to clarify.

“If everyone saw how sweet you are, I’d have a hell of a time fighting of your potential suitors.”

Tsukishima looked down at his smiling boyfriend. The setting sun illuminated his face, giving him a gentle glow around his features. He was beautiful. Tsukishima reached down to intertwine their hands together.

“I don’t think that’d be a problem. You’re the only one for me.” Tsukishima replied.

“That was so corny Tsukki.” Yamaguchi laughed, gripping Tsukishima’s hand a bit tighter.

“That’s what you do to me; you turn me into a corny sap.”

As Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima with that ever present smile, Tsukishima couldn’t help but fall a little bit more in love.

**Author's Note:**

> *long overly dramatic sigh*  
> don't you just love these two.  
> and baby yamacutie in the manga right now is causing me emotion stress  
> god damn these two are perf.
> 
> ....
> 
> *cough* yo hope you liked this :)


End file.
